


Julian Fawcetts Very Not Good Day

by DammitFanny



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Blame the ghiscord, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DammitFanny/pseuds/DammitFanny
Summary: I don't even know, I just write what the ghiscord inspires me to do.
Relationships: Julian - Relationship, Julian Fawcett/Margot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Julian Fawcetts Very Not Good Day

It was Julian's death day.

Unlike Pat, his family never came to the house.

But then they arrived.

Together.

The woman he married.

And the woman he cheated on her with.

"Alison, my wife is here." Julian said nervously.

"I'm sorry, what?"

The politician sighed.

"Margot, my wife, she's here. With the mistress."

Alison's eyes widened at the word mistress.

"Could you talk to them like, you know, you did with Pat's family?" He asked her, almost begging.

"Yeah sure."

\-----------

"Hi! Can I help you?" Alison said, walking out the door.

Her arms were crossed as it was cold out.

She walked across the courtyard to the two women.

Who were holding hands.

"Sorry, yes, I'm Margot Collins and this is my wife, Stephanie."

"Pleased to meet you." Alison said, shaking both womens hands.

"What brings you to Button House?" 

Margot let out a breathy chuckle.

"My husband died here, Julian Fawcett? You probably heard it all before."

"Oh." Was all Alison said, not wanting to give anything away.

"Caught with his pants down, with me." Stephanie said.

Alison started screaming in her head. Most of them were reminders to scold Julian.

"We just wanted to see the house, before, before we move away."

"Well you're welcome to come in if you like." The women nodded and followed Alison in through the creaking front doors.

"Do you want tea?" She asked, when really she was going to go find Julian.

"No we're okay." 

Alison smiled at them, before walking away.

Once she knew she was out of earshot she started running to Julian's room.

"You bastard! You better come with me." Was all she said before storming out again.

Julian hot on her tail.

\-------------

"You're probably wondering how me and Stephanie are together." Margot said. She sat in front of Alison and next to her wife.

And unknowingly sat Infront of her ex husband as well.

"We were in a relationship before Julian died, the plan was for me to storm in on them, demand a divorce then run away with Steph, but we made a slight miscalculation. We hadn't realised he'd taken some, let's say  _ special _ medication to help him. He'd taken too much and the shock gave him a heart attack." Margot explained.

Julian sat there stunned.

Alison sat there stunned.

"Wow, that's, wow." Was all Alison could say.

"Oh god look at the time! Margot, we should go, our flights soon!" 

"Thank you again, this helped a lot." Margot said with a smile.

They both left the house for the last time.

"Are you okay Julian?" Alison asked the man, who was still sitting there, his jaw hanging open in shock.

He just stood up and walked off.

She decided against following.

Because it was Julian.

"I COULD HAVE HAD A FUCKING THREESOME!"


End file.
